Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts
by I-Love-Couples
Summary: MirokuxSango: Sango and Miroku have split up with Inuyasha and Kagome to track down 2 jewel shards. When it starts to snow what do Sango and Miroku do? (My first fanfic! Please Read and Review!)


Me: Allright, this will be my first fanfiction! Hope you guys and girls like it!

Inuyasha: What about the disclaimer?

Me: I was just getting to that. Take it away Miroku!

Miroku: I-Love-Couples does not and never will own Inuyasha. This is merely a simple fanfiction and does not have any ties with the show.

How was that?

Me: Very good.

Miroku: Thank you. Now will you do the honor of baring my-

Sango: hits him in the head with her fist Baka, houshi. drags him off somewhere

Me: sweatdrop

Well, hope you like the story and please read and review!

Inuyasha: Bout time we got to the story.

Me: knocks Inuyasha unconscious

Baka...

Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts

The wind whipped Sango's hair around. She shivered. 'Why did it have to be so darn cold?' she thought. All of a sudden a something warm covered her. She looked up to see Miroku. He had given her his outer purple robe. "A-aren't you c-c-cold?" she asked through chattering teeth. "I'll be fine." He answered and smiled at her. "Besides I think you need it more than I do." Sango turned away to hide her blush. Good thing Kagome and Inuyasha weren't around or she would never hear the end of it!

-------Flashback-------

"Hey I think I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said. "Where?!" Inuyasha said. "Just up ahead!" she answered. The group walked until they got into a fork in the road. "That's weird." Kagome said. "What's weird, Kagome-sama?" Shippou asked. "I sense jewel shards coming from both directions!" "Looks like we'll have to split up." Inuyasha said, "Sango, Miroku; you'll go that way!" he pointed at the right road. Kagome handed them some supplies that they might need. "Since this is on the way to Keade's hut we'll just meet you there." Kagome said. Everyone said their good-byes and headed off. Miroku and Sango had found a small demon that had the jewel shard and it did not take long to defeat.

-------End Flashback-------

She sighed and petted Kirara. It purred with delight and jumped on Miroku. He laughed a little. "Kirara! That tickles." He said removing the cat demon from around his neck and held her in his arms while petting her. 'Kirara really has gotten used to Houshi-sama.' Sango thought.

The wind started to pick up and before they knew it started snowing! "We better find shelter soon!" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and started running. "I think it's going to be a blizzard and we don't want to get caught in it!" Sango bushed. 'He's holding my hand! Don't blush! Don't blush!' she thought.

The snow started to come down harder! There was no way Kirara would be able to fly through this storm! Sango coughed. "Houshi-coughsama!cough I need to stop!cough Miroku stopped as Sango caught her breath but continued to cough. 'Darn it! Think Miroku think! How are we supposed to find shelter!?! Sano can't run in this condition! Think...think...that's it!' Before Sango had time to know what was going on Miroku had picked her up bridal stile and was running as fast as he could! Sango blushed a deep maroon. She covered his robe around her face and snuggled next to his chest. 'Maybe he won't notice.' she thought.

Kirara meowed. "What is it girl?" Miroku asked. Kirara jumped off his shoulder and ran a little ways ahead of him and waited for Miroku to catch up. Miroku caught up with the cat demon. There a few feet away was a small abandoned hut. "Good job!" Miroku praised Kirara and ran off towards the hut. "Kirara!" Miroku yelled. "Get some fire wood while we are out here!" Kirara transformed into her bigger form and started to grab some sticks in her gigantic mouth.

Miroku opened the door and set Sango down. She blushed. "Th-th-thanks..." "No problem!" he answered. "Could you get some of those things Kagome-sama calls matches?" "Here." She handed him the matches. Kirara walked in and placed the fire wood next to Miroku and transformed back into her little self.

Soon Miroku had a fire going. "Here." Sango handed him his outer robe. He quickly put it on and smiled at her. She lightly blushed and started making some instant Ra-men that Kagome had given her. SLAP!!! "Miroku!! You pervert!" Sango yelled at the monk. He sighed and rubbed his cheek where now there was a red hand mark. 'That jerk! One minute he can be sweet and the next a stupid pervert! Why do I have to like him! Why me!?! Why him!?!' Sango thought as she prepared the Ra-men. 'This is going to be a long night!'

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara finished their food. Miroku cleaned up and sat back down. Sango stared at the fire thinking. She thought of many things. Miroku, Kohaku, Miroku, if they would defeat Naraku, and did I mention Miroku? She sighed. 'I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing?' she thought.

-------Kagome and Inuyasha-------

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the small hut. She leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed, but didn't say anything. "I wonder what Miroku and Sango are doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged. "I bet he has a red hand print right now, though. "Maybe..." Kagome answered.

--------Miroku and Sango--------

Sango walked over to the door of the small hut. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Sango turned around to see Miroku smiling at her. "Yes, it is..." Sango answered. She walked out and picked up a handful of snow. She remembered the first time her and Kohaku saw snow. 'Kohaku..' Sango thought.

-------Flashback-------

"Hey sis! Look!" Kohaku yelled. He ran through the snow laughing. Sango followed him laughing and giggling the whole time. "Kirara! Come play with us!" Sango yelled. "Meow!" the little cat demon ran out with them.

-------End Flashback-------

Sango didn't notice it but a single tear slipped down her cheek. Suddenly a hand brushed it away. "Sango?" Miroku said looking at her in the eyes. He had such beautiful purple eyes. Sometimes, Sango thought she could just get lost in them.

Tears swelled up in her eyes. The tears started falling. Her knees gave out. But before she fell a strong pair of arms caught her. Miroku pulled her into a warm embrace. Sango cried as he held her.

Finally, Sango finished crying and looked up at Miroku. Their faces started getting closer and closer. Before they knew it their lips were connected! Sango's eyes went wide for a moment and then closed them. It felt so warm, so nice. They finally broke the kiss. Sango blushed a deep crimson and could have sworn Miroku was blushing a bit too. "W-we should go in-inside before we catch cold." Miroku stammered. Sango nodded her head.

"Look!" Miroku said bending down to get a closer look at something. "Hmmm? What is it Houshi-sama?" "That!" he said pointing to a white rose. "It's so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed. She had never seen a rose like that before and especially in the middle of winter! "Yes, it's very beautiful." Miroku said looking at Sango smiling. Sango blushed. He wasn't giving her one of those perverted smiles but a nice, full of love smile. His eyes shined when he did that.

"Well, we better get inside befo-" Before he had time to finish Sango placed a soft kiss on his cheek and she walked back up to the hut. He stood there for a moment but quickly snapped out of it. He ran after her and walked inside.

Sango sat in a corner. "Stupid cold." She muttered under her breath. Miroku sat beside her. "Need some help keeping warm?" he asked. "Try anything funny, Monk, and I swear you want live to see the next day." Sango said giving him the "go to you know where" look. "I won't! I promise!" he said holding up his hands. "Fine" she said.

Miroku got a blanket and draped it over them. He put his arm around Sango and

pulled her close to him. Sango leaned her head against his shoulder. Kirara snuggled into Miroku's lap and fell asleep. Sango sighed and soon fell asleep...

"What took ya!?!" asked an annoyed Inuyasha. Sango threw the jewel shard to Kagome. "It snowed, so we had to stay in this hut we found all night long." She said. "Feh." Inuyasha said turning around, "We better get going!" he started off down the road. Shippou and Kirara ran ahead playing.

"Sango?" Miroku asked. "Yes, Housh-sa-" Miroku planted a kiss on her cheek. "That's for last night." He said winking at her. Sango blushed. Miroku walked ahead. Inuyasha gave him a "Feh!" and kept walking.

"So what did happen last night?" Kagome asked. "N-n-nothing! Sango stuttered remembering how she had fallen asleep by his side. She blushed at the thought. "You're blushing!" Kagome squealed, "Something did happen!"

Kagome walked back up with Inuyasha and started talking about something. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder asking him all sorts of questions about the world and how things work. Kirara jumped up onto Sango's shoulder and purred. Sango scratched the neko's ears and looked over at Miroku.

She walked up to him and he smiled, his eyes shinning. Sango smiled back and continued walking. Then the most horrible of all things happened. "Hey, Miroku?" Shippou asked. "Yes, Shippou-chan?" He answered. "How do babies get here?" Everyone sweatdropped. "I-Inuyasha, w-why don't you tell him?" "No way! You tell him!" Inuyasha said starting to quicken his pace. "Well, I'm certainly not!" Miroku shouted back. "You'll have to catch me first!" Inuyasha yelled as he started running down the dirt bath. "Get back here!" Miroku yelled and started chasing him.

"Shippou-chan?" Yes, Sango?" "We'll tell you when you get older." Sango and Kagome sweatdropped. Sango watched as Miroku chased Inuyasha around. She smiled. 'Houshi-sama.' She thought. 'Maybe one day I will be able to tell you how I feel, but until then, I can wait.' Sango smiled as the two boys ran around trying to catch each other. 'Someday.' She thought as they continued to walk.

Inuyasha: That was horrible! You call yourself an arth-

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: Thud

Me: Thanks, Kagome!

Kagome: No, problem

Me: Well, how did you like my first fanfiction? I enjoyed writing it It was so much fun! Please review! I need to know how you liked it

Thanks for reading!

**_I-Love-Couples_**


End file.
